


I'll do You one Better

by Kameiko



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hearing a Child Die, Pain, Suffering, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Matt has to hear his own child die in a fire, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do to save his son.FulfilledPrompt!





	I'll do You one Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you for checking out this story! Please be warned this story contains graphic depictions of a child dying due to being burned alive. If this upsets you, then this story is not for you. You've been warned.

“No, Karen. I’ll be home shortly to feed our son.” Matt shifts the phone in his hand to rest it against his shoulder. The other sporting a bag of groceries for their anniversary night. A cheesy typical dinner of bread, stuff for a salad, pasta noodles, and…oh, he forgot the marinara sauce, or is it the creamy white one? Ah, he turns back to go inside.

The guy behind the counter is pointing to the aisle where all the sauces are, not even looking up from his newspaper. Does he realize he’s trying to direct a blind guy to an aisle? The man seems to notice, and he looks at him with a roll of his eyes. Not like Matt hasn’t been in here before! Doesn’t make any sense to Matt, but he rolls with the punches anyways. Shaking his head, he goes to the aisle, and feels around the sauces. Leaning his nose in slowly to smell each one. He didn’t want anything too spicy or have jalapenos in them.  

The cashier looks back up at Matt. “I am going to charge you if you keep smelling them. No one wants your nose prints on their merchandise.”

Matt pulls himself back. Screw the sauce. He’ll just tell Karen they’re eating plain wet noodles. He quickly leaves the place before anymore disappointment is spread to his brain. He starts to calculate the distance of the next grocery store but stops when he hears people screaming and firetrucks blaring on by. A fire? He starts walking at a faster than usual pace for him, homing in on the engine and where it’s stopping at. No…

Matt starts running. Bumping into a few people that he doesn’t care about. They’re telling him to watch it and to watch where he’s looking. The sirens are growing louder. Another one? It’s heading down the road to follow the one a little up ahead. No…Matt drops the bag. The contents spill out all over the ground, causing people to step on the pasta and lettuce. They all look up at him, and yell at him to come clean this mess up and he left his wallet! He doesn’t care. He grows closer and closer. The faint smell of ash is filling his nostrils. No!

He only stops when he realizes it’s in front of his building. His apartment building belonging to him and Karen. All the hard work put into it lost on him. Not that he cares, because he can hear screaming and coughing coming from his ten-year-old son! Damnit! He moves passed the fighters, only to be grabbed by a police officer. He struggles against him, wanting to use his full strength. He does. He elbows the police officer off him and runs towards the front door.

The door bursts open and the flames shoot outwards. He stumbles back, nearly falling on his face. He quickly recovers himself. He can’t go through the front. There’s no way. He can hear the fire fighters start spraying their nozzles of water at the windows. One comes and pulls Matt back. He fights him. He has to save his son! He’s crying in his room! Holding onto his favorite action figure! Crying out for his daddy to save him!

“Stop! My son! My son is on the top floor! I have to save him! Do your job and save him!” Matt scratches at the police again. They’re telling him that it’s too dangerous and risky! The fire is spreading like mad, and the fighters that did go in have already come out with ash all over their masks and suits.

One officer comes up to him. This one’s familiar. That voice! It’s Brett! “You can’t go in there, Murdock! I know how invincible you think you are, but if you go in there even with the…suit, you’ll die!”

An explosion happens at the top floor. Matt can’t ignore the cries. He wants to race out back, go through the back door to get to him! He shoves Brett off him, jumps the tiny barrier that separates the back of the apartment building. Brett is cursing to himself and following after him. He has to convince Matt that this is suicidal! He can’t save his boy no matter how daring his Daredevil persona is! Quickly catching up to him, he can see that Matt has stopped a few feet away from the back door. It has collapsed in on itself. He drops to his knees and covers his ears. He’s starting to breathe hard. Almost as if he’s about to have a panic attack.

Brett leans down next to him. A hand on his back, running smooth circles, and lays a hand on his taser just incase Matt does anything stupid. “Look, Murdock, I know…”

“Shut up! I can hear him crying! The fire has just entered his room, and…” Matt bangs his fist on the ground. He can’t repeat the rest. The fire is filling up his entire room, melting all the flammable toys, posters are burning to a crisp, the spaceship he received last Christmas from him falls into the flames. He covers his ears again.

Brett tries to pull Matt away. He doesn’t need to be around this. He doesn’t’ need to sense this. “Matt, listen to me.” He tries to get him to uncover his ears, so he can grab his hand to lead him out of here. He knows what this man can hear, and he can’t even imagine what he’s going through. He’s at the point that he wants to drag him off with brute force.

Matt closes his eyes tightly. Knowing it’s not going to do any good. The first burn hits his boy’s hand. He stumbles backwards, hitting his head on the dresser, causing him to fall on the throw rug. He’s not fully unconscious, but he can’t scream. His vision is blurry, he’s trying to back away from the burning flames, but he has nowhere to go. His shoes are the first to catch fire. He screams, trying to kick them off. It spreads up his socks, touches his legs. His body is convulsing from the shock of the pain. He ends up passing out, his head hitting the rug, and his hair…

“MATT! STOP THIS!” Brett uses all the will and strength he can muster and pulls Matt away from the building. He’s been trying to talk to him for the past five minutes to let him know that his wife is here.  The struggle to the fence is a hard. Matt is kicking him and elbowing him, but in his distress straight he’s a little easier to handle. Luckily Karen is already unlocking the gate and pulling them both out.  

Karen holds her husband into her arms. “Matt! I’m here!” She clenches him, tears spilling out of her own eyes.

Matt’s not hearing her, not feeling her, not feeling…anything. The sounds of his boy have died out. The consciousness in his brain is still beating, sweating, and he feels the unnatural fear pulsating out where it’s located. Then it’s all gone. The heart rate stops, the body stops moving on its own after a few minutes of the nerves screaming out in pain, and…everything is voided. Nothing. He hears nothing coming from his son. The only pain he can hear now is his own heartbeat and Karen’s crying. He throws his arms around her neck, and they both cry together.


End file.
